Future Diary (objects)
A Future Diary is an object that features in Future Diary. History The Future Diaries were created by the time spanning entity known as Deus Ex Machina and John Bacchus with the goal of furthering mankind's evolution. Originally, they were ordinary linear journals with their relationship with time being distorted allowing them a window into the future that stretched up to 90 days. Thus, they became part of an elaborate survival game between the twelve Future Diary users. Uniqueness of character was a key criteria when selecting the users. The identities of the users were not known to each other initially but clues were present in each of the Future Diaries. The masked machete armed serial killer Takao Hiyama was given one such diary who began the survival game where he masqueraded as a teacher at Sakurami High School. He targeted Yukiteru Amano for elimination but he was saved by the intervention of Yuno Gasai. Hiyama was killed after his diary was destroyed by Yukiteru causing him to be erased from reality. It was then that Deus Ex Machina convened a meeting between all the Future Diary holders who was masked from one another to ensure the secrecy of their identities. The rules of the survival game was set out and the prize was the victor would succeed Deus Ex Machina as the ruler of time and space. With the death of Hiyama, Amano was placed in the lead of the survival game with all the other combatants seeking to target him for elimination as he was deemed a threat. Overview In appearance, these diaries could take a wide variety of shapes but typically took a form of a cell phone though some could appear as scrolls. Originally, they were simple linear devices until their relationship with time was distorted by Deus Ex Machina. This allowed them the capacity to show the future as written entries written in 10 minute intervals that extended into a 90 day timeframe. By using the diary, an individual was able to change the future in a certain way that could effect reality thereby changing events from normal circumstances. As a result of these changes, the contents of the diary similarly changed to reflect the altered timeline of events. The changes to the timeline were not solely under the control of the user as the other diary users were able to change the fate of another. In cell phone diaries, these made a signature sound thus notifying the user of the change. During moments where two diary holders battled, the entry themselves altered and an entry sometimes appeared in the diary that read as Dead End. The entry indicates that due to a change in the future, the user may be killed and thus no future entries were presented. Such Dead End evens are not impossible to overcome but were extremely difficult to alter as the chances of success varied greatly with no fixed outcome. Those that received a Dead End had to marshal all their resources in order to prevent its fulfilment. Another entry that sometimes appeared in at least one diary was Happy End that indicated a successful completion of the goals of its user. However, the information in the diary was not standardized as they were based on the user writing the entries in the future. As such, the information was limited to how much information the holder typically wrote in their entries. Certain users did not write about their own reactions but simply wrote their observations of other people and events. As such, the diary of that holder did not include their responses to events. In contrast, certain users may write about entries about a specific person allowing more detail to appear in the timeline of events. In addition, each diary had certain unique skills that somewhat reflected the personality of their holder. One of the holders was a murderer and thus his diary provided information on his victims whilst another's survivalist streak had a diary that told her about escape routes to avoid capture. The greatest danger posed by the diary was that it was intrinsically linked to the existence of its holder. This meant that a diary was both equal parts weapon and Achilles Heel with both the Future Diary along with its users fate being intertwined. As such, destruction of the phone led to the painful death and erasure of its user from existence. Users •Yukiteru Amano : ranked as First who was a young 14 year old middle school student. •Yuno Gasai : ranked as Second who was a pretty pink hair highly intelligent and smart 14 year old girl in Yukiteru's class. •Takao Hiyama : ranked as Third who was an adult browned hair man who was a serial killer. •Keigo Kurusu : ranked as Fourth who as an adult man with short hair who was a police detective. •Reisuke Houjou : ranked as Fifth who was a young four year old boy with a highly intelligent and cunning mind. •Tsubaki Kasugano : ranked as Sixth who was a young girl with long brunette girl and who was blind. •Marco Ikusaba/Ai Mikami : actually two people ranked as Seventh with the pair being a couple who was in love. •Kamado Ueshita : ranked as Eighth who was a large strangely shaped woman in charge of an orphanage. •Minene Uryū : ranked as Ninth who was a woman with brunette hair. Her item was the Escape Diary that provided her escape routes and the length of time she needed to hide but not information on how to kill her targets. •Karyuudo Tsukishima : ranked as Tenth who was an older rich man with a moustache. •John Baccus : ranked as Eleventh who as a grown adult man wearing glasses and was the mayor of Sakurami City. •Yomotsu Hirasaka : ranked as Twelfth who was an adult blind man who wore a costume and acted as a vigilante. Appearances •Future Diary: Category:Objects Category:Technology